Choice
by WhiteLotus95
Summary: Rosalie has always envied Bella, because Bella's always had what she wanted most. But now Rosalie has the chance of her dreams: a chance to live a normal, human life. Will she take it? For chocoholic4eva's What Would Rosalie Do? challenge. R&R!


**A/N: Okay, so this story is for chocoholic4eva's What Would Rosalie Do? challenge. Anyone else doing it...anyone? Well, anyway, I'm not finished with this story yet (of course not!) so I just decided to post the first chapter, mainly to see if anyone would read it. Please give it a chance; it's not that long!**

**Chapter One: Jealousy  
**

_Lily…no, too short. Marie? No, I don't like it. Emily? Too common. Emilia, then? Hmm. Emilia Lillian McCarty…I like the sound of that…_

"Rosalie." I heard a groan from the corner of the room. It could only be that arrogant mind reader. Edward. I huffed in annoyance. _If you don't like it, then get out of my head._

"Well, maybe you should give it up then. You know it's never going to happen."

I sighed. _I know. But I can't help it. _

"Rosalie, we have Renesmee now. Isn't that enough?

Yes, we _did _have Renesmee. And I loved her, of course. Who couldn't? It was impossible to resist her – she was sweet, intelligent, adorable…she was everything I'd ever wanted. But she wasn't enough. Because she wasn't _mine_. And that was why I was thinking of children now – because being around her brought out that maternal need more than anything. I didn't want to be an aunt; I wanted to be a mother. Before, I'd never quite gotten over the disadvantages of this frozen state, though I had learned to ignore them. But now it seemed as though they were waved right in front of my face.

I heard Edward's sigh of sympathy. _Guess that's all he can give me, _I thought. _Sympathy._

Bella cleared her throat loudly, annoyed. "Could you please enlighten me as to what Rosalie is so hung up on?"

I half-smiled. _Surely she would have guessed by now. Isn't she supposed to be the perceptive one?_

"Children, Bella. I was thinking of baby names," I replied. Bella smiled in pained sympathy, squeezing my hand tentatively. Tentative – that was the key word to describe our friendship. Not friendship exactly, more like…civility hanging on the edge of friendship. Gone were the days of glares and hatred, though I still did envy her – so much more than ever before. Why? Because of Renesmee. Because of Charlie. Because her life was more perfect than mine would ever be. But then, her life had always been perfect, hadn't it? Even when she was human – _especially_ when she was human.

I sighed, attempting to shake off the jealousy. The green monster had haunted me for long enough, and I hated it. I hated being the villain; the one that everyone avoided. Everyone had accepted Bella when she came into the family, but I'd been the one opposing her. Why? Because she'd complicated things from the moment she stepped into the house. First with that irresistible scent of hers. Then with her knowledge – the very dangerous knowledge that brought the Volturi down on us. And somehow, she managed to attract vampires wherever she went, not to mention _werewolves_. Yet everyone loved her. They wouldn't shut up about how _trusting _and _loving _and _kind _she was. She fit perfectly into our family; one word and we'd all risk our necks to protect her wimpy little human body. Can you blame me for being jealous?

Well, apparently everyone did. Because _Edward _was angry with me for hating his little pet. And if Edward was, then so were Carlisle and Esme – everyone knew that they would support him if he decided to walk on the moon. And of course Alice went along with Edward, because she relied on their combined omniscience – if Alice saw that nothing would happen to our family and Edward backed it up, then all was well and dandy. Naturally Jasper would take Alice's side. So that left Emmett. Well, Emmett had apparently fallen under this human's charm, claiming she was "amusing" to him. He always tried to convince me to accept "Bella."

I was the villain.

I sighed again. I really had to drag myself away from these thoughts, or they would haunt me for the rest of my existence. Usually Emmett would be there to calm me down, but today was not my lucky day. Without another word, I stalked out of the room. _Where's Emmett when you need him? Why does he have to hunt _today_, of all days_?I fumed, irritated. A comforting embrace or a gentle kiss would be enough to calm my anger. I cursed myself for not hunting with him. I'd hunted earlier to help Carlisle at the hospital, yet again. Apparently I needed the "extra preparation."

Now I wished I'd never agreed to help.

I rolled my sleeves up, grabbing the necessary mechanical tools and walking to the garage. Fixing the cars would have to do for now. None of them were really in need of a tune-up, but I needed to get my mind off thoughts of jealousy. I decided on the Porsche, its brakes not quite perfect from the wild spin Emmett had taken on it. I smiled, remembering Alice's rage when she found out. Poor Emmett. He had been so scared…his expression was priceless. He'd truly had no idea what was in store for him at home.

Humming to myself, I went to work on the car. It was a nice day; the sun shone through the large windows and the grass sparkled with dew. The methodic task filled me with pleasure – fleeting and shallow pleasure, but pleasure nonetheless.

Little did I know how short-lived my enjoyment would be.

**A/N: Like it? Don't? Review!**


End file.
